Bon Au Revoir Texas
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Jack has to go to Paris, France for 2 years as part of his practice; that means leaving his wife and 4 children behind, not to mention his unborn child. How will they react to the situation? How much of his children's lives with Jack miss?
1. The Announcement

Reba Hart-Morgan is sitting on the couch in her living room. She's looking at her wedding ring and spinning it around on her finger. The front door of her home opens. She looks over at the door and sees her husband, Dr. Jack Morgan, walk in.

"Hi. How was work?" Reba asks him. He looks a little dazed. He sits in the chair across the room from her. "Jack? Hello?" Reba walks over to him and sits on the arm of the chair. "Jack? Jack!" Reba puts her hand on him. He whirls around to look at her.

"What?" Jack asks.

"What's wrong?" Reba questions him.

"Oh, nothing's wrong." Jack replies.

"Don't give me that. What's going on?" Reba asks.

"Mom! Dad! Can you come help me with my homework!" A voice calls from the other room.

"Just a minute." Reba calls back to her.

"Jack, what is going on here? What's the problem? Come on, tell me." Reba urges him.

"I don't want to talk about it Reba." Jack says standing up walking towards their daughter's bedroom. Reba puts her hand on his arm and stops him from moving.

"What is wrong? I'm your wife, we talk about everything." Reba replies. Jack stops in the hallway.

"I got a promotion." Jack says.

"That's wonderful! What's the problem?" Reba asks.

"I have to move to Paris, France for 2 years." Jack states.

"That's fine. We can homeschool Kara and Lindsay for the two years that we are in Paris. Jordan and Jersey will love it. They have some of the most beautiful parks. I've always wanted to see Paris." Reba says.

"No, you are missing the point. You guys can't go." Jack replies not looking at her.

"What?" Reba asks.

"I have to move to Paris by myself for 2 years. I can't take any of you with me." Jack says looking at his feet.

"So you are saying for the next two years I'm a single mother of five children?" Reba questions.

"Five children? What are you talking about?" Jack asks. He looks at Reba. Her gaze is devastating. "I guess that's what it means. I am sorry. I will come see you all as much as I can, but I have to go alone." Jack says.

"I guess that's for the best. Since it is for work." Reba says.

"I truly am sorry Reba." Jack states holding her hand. Reba pulls it away.

"It's not your fault, I guess."


	2. Jack's Departure

"I'm going to call as much as I can. Every night I'm going to call before I go to bed. I won't let a day of that two years pass that I'm not thinking of you guys." Jack says. He kisses Reba's cheek. Jack's suitcases are on the floor in front of him.

"I love you." Reba whispers.

"I love you too." Jack replies. He leans down and hugs Jordan and Jersey. "Girls I love you. I'm going away for a little while, but your mom will be here for you if you have a problem." Jersey looks up at Reba.

"Mama." Jersey has tears in her eyes as she raises her arms. Reba picks her up.

"Dad?" Kara asks. Jack turns around and hugs his nine year old daughter.

"Oh honey. I love you. I am only going away because I have to for work. You all know that I would take you with me if I could." Jack says.

"We know." Lindsay replies. Jack looks at her. She's pretty smart for only being eleven.

"Girls, could you give me a minute alone with your dad?" Reba asks.

"Sure." Lindsay takes Jersey. Kara takes Jordan. They walk out of the living room and into the den. Jack hugs Reba. She pulls away.

"Reba, don't do this to me. You know how much this hurts." Jack says. Reba turns around and looks at him.

"How much it hurts you? I am the one who's carrying the child you're not going to see. I can see all the pain and hurt this child is going to feel because his or her daddy isn't here to love them." Reba says crying.  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I never realized how much you were hurting because of this. I'm not going because I want to. I'm going because I have to for work." Jack replies.

"So you aren't excited about going?" Reba questions.

"I'm going to be miserable without you. I love you and I am going to have a horrible time without you." Jack says.

"Really?" Reba asks.

"Of course. How could I enjoy myself when my entire family is over 25,000 miles away?" Jack questions. He kisses Reba.

"I don't know, but I know I don't want you to leave." Reba replies.

"Reba, I've got to go." Jack says.

"I know, but don't go just yet." Reba responds and kisses him again. After a minute or so, Reba finally lets Jack go. He picks up his suitcases and walks out the front door. Reba stands there watching him walk away. "I love you Jack."


	3. Jack's Call & Talking to the Girls

As Reba sits on the couch with a book, the telephone rings. Reba leans over and picks it up.

"Hello." She says into the phone.

"Hey, my flight is about to leave. I just wanted to call and tell you I love you. I realized I didn't say that back at the house." Jack states through the phone.

"I love you too Jack, but if you don't stop calling, I'm never going to get used to you being gone." Reba says.

"I'm sorry; I just had to call. I love you and I wanted to tell you that." Jack states.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Reba replies.

"Don't apologize. Just be the beautiful red haired wife that I love." Jack replies.

"No problem." Reba responds.

"Well I must be going. I've got to board my flight. I love you." Jack says.

"I love you too." Reba states and then hangs up the phone. She puts the phone down on the counter and walks into her daughter Jordan's room. She picks up her 8 month old infant.

"Come here honey." Reba says to her gently. Jordan fusses a little bit. "Oh, don't fuss. We are going to go get Jersey, and have a talk with Kara and Lindsay." Reba walks into Jersey's room. She's jumping on the bed. "Jersey! I told you not to jump on the bed." Reba says sternly. Jersey stops and drops on the bed and smiles at her mother. "Come here you little rascal." Reba says with a smile on her face. Jersey jumps off the bed, runs over to her mother and takes the hand Reba's got stretched out for her. They all walk past Kara's room as they walk to Lindsay's. "Kara, can you come with us to Lindsay's room?" Reba asks. Kara puts down her needlepoint and walks into the hallway.

"What's wrong mom?" Kara asks.

"The 5 of us need to have a little talk. That's all." Reba replies. Reba, Kara, Jersey, and Jordan walk into Lindsay's room. Lindsay is reading a book. She looks up from the book.

"Hi. What's going on?" Lindsey asks.

"I think that all of us need to have a talk about your dad leaving." Reba responds. Lindsay puts the book down next to her. Then she sighs.

"I agree. I can't believe that dad doesn't care about us." Lindsay states. Reba sits on the edge of the bed holding Jordan.

"Hey now; your dad cares very much about us. He loves us very much. He had to do this for his job." Reba says.

"Why didn't he take us with him?" Lindsay asks.

"He couldn't take us because he had to go alone." Reba responds.

"But 2 years? My most important years of life I'm not going to have my dad." Lindsay says and then looks at Reba. "Mom, I love you and you're great; but I don't know if I can live without dad. We have a bond."

"I understand that. I have a bond with your father that I'm not sure I can live without; but we're going to have to." Reba looks down at Jordan. "You are not the only one of us without your dad. What about Jersey and Jordan? They may not remember your dad. Jordan is 8 months old. She won't remember him. Jersey won't remember him much, and of course you can't forget this unborn baby. He won't know his dad at all. Your dad will miss out on all the important things in his life. His first steps, his first word, everything. Not only are we the ones who are missing out, but he's missing out on a lot. We don't have dad, but at least we have each other. Dad doesn't have anybody honey." Reba replies.

"So, you think I should feel bad for him just because he's all alone out in Paris?" Lindsay asks.

"Poor Daddy." Kara says. Reba takes her hand in her own and smiles at her.

"Okay, fine; I'll feel bad for him. I shouldn't have to though. He's the one who left us!" Lindsay hollers and runs out of her bedroom. Reba looks towards the door as she runs off.


	4. Lindsay's Explanation

Later on that afternoon, Reba walks into Lindsay's room. Lindsay is on her computer while talking on her cell phone. Reba knocks on the door, but Lindsay didn't hear her due to the fact that she has her stereo blaring. Reba walks over to the stereo and turns it down.

"Hey, knock it off you little creep!" Lindsay whirls around, and then realizes it was her mom. "Oh, it's you." Lindsay turns back to face the computer. "It's nothing Laura, don't worry about it." She says into the phone.

"I'd kind of like to talk to you if you can let go of the phone and the computer long enough." Reba states. Lindsay scoffs.

"I've got to go Laura. I will talk to you later." Lindsay hangs up the phone and puts it down on the computer desk. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you. I feel that we need to talk about your dad." Reba says. Lindsay stands up and goes to walk out of her room. Reba stands up and takes her daughter's arm.

"You can't walk away from this. We have to talk." Reba pauses for effect. "Now."

"Fine. The sooner we get this over, the sooner you'll leave me alone." Lindsay states. They both sit back down on the bed. "Say whatever you are going to say that will let me go."

"Honey, your father had to go so that he could get money for our family." Reba tells her.

"Yeah, that's what you keep telling us. I'm just not sure I can believe you." Lindsay turns around and faces away from her mother.

"What do you mean?" Reba questions.

"He's not doing this for us! He's doing it for his own selfish pride. We were talking a few days ago. He doesn't think that you think he's good enough at his job and he's doing it to impress you." Lindsay replies.

"What? Talk to me Lindsay. Explain this to me. I don't understand." Reba says.

"What is so complicated that you don't understand? Dad chose a job over us because he doesn't feel he's good enough for you." Lindsay responds. "Now excuse me, I have something to do that involves leaving this house." Lindsay stands up and flounces out of her bedroom.


	5. Jack's Denial

When Reba finally gets her composure to stand up and walk into the living room, she picks up the phone and calls Jack. The phone rings three times before he finally answers it.

"Dr. Jack Morgan." He says into the phone. With the way he says it Reba can tell that he's distracted.

"Jack, it's Reba; I need to talk to you." Reba says sitting on the couch.

"Oh hi hon. Whatcha need?" Jack asks.

"We need to talk. Lindsay told me that you only went to Paris because you felt you needed to go for me." Reba replies. She hears him talking to somebody there with him. After a minute with no reply she says, "Jack? Are you there? What don't you want to tell me?" There is another moment of silence. "Jack! Talk to me! Is it true?" Reba exclaims.

"Is what true?" Jack asks. Now Reba is getting mad.

"Did you really go to Paris just because of me? You wanted to prove to me the kind of man you were?" Reba asks.

"That's preposterous! Who in the world told you that?" Jack questions.

"Your daughter. Now is it true or not?" Reba asks.

"It's not true. She's just being sarcastic, and being rude and trying to get something started. She's a teenager; why do you believe her over me?" Jack questions.

"I don't know. Maybe I don't believe her over you." Reba replies.

"Yes you do. I don't believe that you believe your daughter over your own husband." Jack says and then hangs up the phone. Reba scoffs.

"I don't believe it. My entire family is insane." Reba says to herself. She holds her hand up and lets the light shine on the diamond in her wedding ring. Then sighs.


	6. Family Meeting

**A/N: I haven't written in a really long time and I apologize for that… I have been busy with my schooling, but now my semester is over and I thought I would write a chapter for a Christmas gift for you readers… So, let's not prolong it any longer…=D **

Reba walks down the hall and walks into Lindsay's bedroom. "Lindsay, I want to have a family meeting downstairs. If you can get down there it would be greatly appreciated." Reba says.

"We'll see if I can get down there or not." Lindsay replies not even looking up at her mom. Reba walks into her daughter's bedroom and puts her arms on her shoulders.

"Lindsay, you are eleven years old, if you don't attend this meeting you're grounded." Reba responds.

"That's not fair!" Lindsay replies turning to face her.

"See you downstairs." Reba walks out of Lindsay's room and into Kara's room which is just next door to Lindsay's.

"Kara?" Reba asks. Kara puts her book down on the bed and look at her mom. She folds her hands in her lap.

"Yes mom?" Kara asks.

"You, Lindsay, Jersey, Jordan and I are going to have a family meeting downstairs, very shortly. Would you come?" Reba questions.

"Of course." Kara puts her book down and gets off the bed. "I will go get Jersey." Kara walks out of her room and goes down the hall into her younger sister's room.

"Come on Jersey. Do you wanna go downstairs?" Kara asks.

"Yes!" Jersey hollers. Reba laughs and walks into the nursery to get her little eight month old daughter Jordan. She walks over to the crib and picks her up.

"Hi Jordan. We are going downstairs before I make you a bottle for lunch. How's that sound huh?" Reba smiles. She walks out of the nursery and looks in Lindsay's bedroom as she goes past. Lindsay isn't in her bedroom, so she assumes that she is downstairs. Reba and Kara walk down the stairs with the girls. Lindsay is sitting on the couch watching television. Reba walks over, picks up the remote control and turns off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Lindsay exclaims.

"We need to talk, and that means I don't want the TV on while we have this conversation." Reba replies. By this time, Kara and Jersey have been able to sit on the couch with Lindsay.

"What would you like to say mom?" Kara asks. Lindsay crosses her arms and looks at Kara.

"What would you like to say mom?" Lindsay mocks her younger sister. Kara glares at Lindsay and sticks her tongue out. "Ooh, I'm so scared."

"GIRLS." Reba says sternly. Kara puts her hands in her lap and looks down at them.

"I'm sorry mom." Kara states.

"Look, I know how you must feel about your dad leaving. It really stinks, I know. It's not just your dad that left, but my husband. He will be back in two years. Yes, I know by that time Lindsay, you'll be 13, Kara will be 11, Jersey will be 6 and just starting school, Jordan will be 3, and this new little child will be almost 2. But if we stick together it will be okay. He loves you no matter where he is. And it's not as if we are divorced, we even still get along. I love your father very much; it will just be difficult for us to get along without him, but it will be okay." Reba says.

"No it won't! You don't understand anything about me mom! I love you, but you are very naïve. I am going upstairs and I don't want anybody to bother me until dad gets home from France." Lindsay hollers and then runs up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Mom, what are we going to do?" Kara asks looking at her.

"I don't know Kara. I will talk to your dad and we will have to see what we are going to do about it. I don't see any point in worrying about it right now though." Reba replies with a sigh.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! God bless you this Christmas Season!**


	7. Lindsay Shares Her Feelings

**A/N: Well I finally add another chapter to this story… I hope sometime in the future to have it done, and have the chapters closer together so you guys don't lose interest… I'm sorry, but I am a fairly busy person… College does that to you, as I'm sure many of you are aware of… =) **

Reba walked back upstairs to Lindsay's bedroom. Lindsay was sitting on the bed reading a book. Reba sat on the bed next to her.

"What are you readin' there Lindsay?" Reba questioned. Lindsay looked at her mother and handed her the book. Reba looked at her with a mystified look. "Why are you reading this?"

"Dad once told me it was his favorite book and I wanted to read it." Lindsay replied.

"Hon, but there are things in that book I'm not sure that you could grasp. There are things in that book that I can't understand." Reba said.

"Well I'm going to try. It's not a bad book mom for Pete's sake." Lindsay responded.

"Well I just know that I tried reading David Copperfield once myself when I was your age and it went right over my head." Reba said.

"You and I are different mom." Lindsay stated as she hopped up off the bed and walked to her bedroom door. Reba got up and stood in the doorway.

"I know that, that's why I want to talk to you." Lindsay sighed and sat back down on the bed. "I love you Lindsay, but we have to figure out what's going wrong between us. I want to bridge this gap sweetheart." Reba said as she rubbed Lindsay's shoulder. Lindsay started to break down in front of her mom.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so hateful to you. Sometimes I feel that what you do everything you do to hurt me or get at me for different things, but now I see that you haven't been trying. And every time I try and open up and be who I feel you want me to be it just ends up getting me in trouble." Lindsay said.

"Oh Lindsay, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't realize." Reba started to say. Lindsay looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"That's the problem mom; you never realize what's going on in any of our lives." Lindsay stated.

"Now that's not true Lindsay." Reba replied.

"Yes it is, and you don't even know it." Lindsay exclaimed and stood up and walked over to the door.

"Lindsay?" Reba asked.

"Oh I don't care anymore." Lindsay said as she opened the door.

"Please don't go. Why don't we talk this out?" Reba asked. Lindsay turned and practically ran over and fell in her mom's lap sobbing.

"Mom, I miss dad. Why did he have to go? I'm sorry I ever blamed you. It's not your fault. I feel so many things and none of it is going to way I want it to." Lindsay said. Reba rubbed Lindsay's head.

"Sweetheart, it's alright. Don't worry. He went for work, it's nothing big. He loves you." Reba replied.

"I know." Lindsay leaned up and rubbed her eye to get the tears off of it. Reba and Lindsay heard sniffling at the door. They looked up to see Kara standing at the door with Jersey. Kara was crying.

"What's wrong Kara?" Reba asked. Kara walked into Lindsay's bedroom.

"I just heard you guys talking. I'm sorry Lindsay." Kara said. Lindsay looked at her little sister.

"It's okay Kara; I shouldn't have been as mean to you the last few years as I've been." Lindsay said.

"Well I didn't have to give it back. I'm sorry." Kara replied. Kara lightly hugged her older sister.

"Girls, why don't we go out for dinner?" Reba asked. They both looked at her and nodded.


	8. Family Bonding

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it has been four or five months since I wrote a chapter, I hope I will have the story completed by July 1****st****. Happy reading!**

Reba, Kara, Lindsay, Jordan and Jersey are sitting at a table in the restaurant.

"Girls, order whatever you like." Reba states. Lindsay leans up and looks at her mother.

"I thought we did that anyway." Lindsay says.

"Usually your father and I ask you to stay under a limit of twenty dollars per person, now I don't care what you eat." Reba replies.

"Does that mean I can get the lobster?" Lindsay questions with a huge smile on her face. Reba nods.

"Go ahead Lindsay. I think I may have the same thing." Reba responds.

"YES!" Lindsay hollers.

"Not so loud next time Lindsay." Reba says and the waiter turns around and looks at her with a pained look in his eyes.

"It's okay; I was already losing my hearing." The man glares at Lindsay.

"What did I do?" Lindsay asks absentmindedly.

"What would you like to order?" The man asks them all.

"Well for those two, we will have the chicken tenders, and I would like the lobster." Reba says.

"And I would like the lobster as well." Lindsay states with a huge smile.

"I would like the fish." Kara says politely and then folds her hands in her lap.

"Would anybody like a refill on their drink?" He asks.

"I would." Kara states. He walks over and picks up her glass.

"You were the one with the water weren't you?" He questions.

"Yes." Kara squeaks. The man walks away.

"Well girls, we have to talk. It's going to be a lot of work to make sure we don't all go nuts while your father is away. And I'm going to need help with this new baby. Are you girls willing to help me?" Reba asks.

"Yef!" Jersey exclaims and they all laugh.

"It's going to be a lot of work. But can we finally start acting like a family instead of constantly being at each other's throats?" Reba questions and looks around the table. Lindsay and Kara look at each other, Jordan, Jersey and then Reba.

"I think I can handle trying to agree and get along with you and Lindsay. Jersey and Jordan are going to be very easy to get along with and take care of." Kara says.

"I guess I can help and try to argue not as much. I'm just upset. I shouldn't take it out on you guys." Lindsay states.

"So we're in agreeance? We're going to be a family from now on?" Reba asks. They look at each other and nod.

"I guess so." Kara says.

"I'm so glad." Reba replies. "Now there won't be as many fights or competitions. We'll all be okay. We can make it even if your dad never wants to come home." Lindsay chokes on the sip of soda she was drinking.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"I didn't mean it. I was just talking." Reba says. "Anyhow, I'm so glad that we'll be together and happy." Reba smiles.


	9. Reba Goes Home

Reba, Kara and Lindsay were sitting in the living room one morning when a thought hit Reba.

"Girls, I just had an idea." Reba said. Lindsay and Kara both looked at her.

"What's your idea mom?" Kara asked.

"How about we go see your brother and sisters down in Houston for a few days? Take maybe a weekend or something and go see them? I think they'd really like it. They haven't seen Jordan or Jersey yet." Reba stated.

"I love that idea! I need to get out of this house. I am tired of everything I look at reminding me of dad." Kara exclaimed.

"I'll go." Lindsay said. "I haven't seen Cheyenne, Jake or Kyra in probably at least ten years."

"Great! I'll go call Cheyenne and see if we can stay in the house. We never sold it when your father and I moved to Boston." Reba responded. She jumped up and ran over to the phone in Jack's office and dialed. It felt to Reba like the phone rang forever when actually it probably only rang about four or five times.

"Hello?" A young woman said into the phone.

"Hi there. Is this Elizabeth?" Reba asked.

"No, but I can get her." She replied.

"Oh no, that's fine. Can I talk to your mom?" Reba questioned.

"Yeah, just a minute." She responded. Reba could hear her put a hand over the mouth piece on the phone. "MOM!" Reba pulled the phone away from her ear. After a minute she put it back so she could hear her daughter. Finally, Cheyenne was on the phone.

"Hello?" Cheyenne asked.

"Hi Cheyenne, how are you?" Reba questioned.

"Mom! It's so good to hear from you! We haven't seen you guys in years. How is everybody?" Cheyenne asked.

"Oh we're okay. Jack is off in France for two years, something for work." Reba stated.

"That doesn't sound good mom. I would be careful of him." Cheyenne responded.

"Thank you for that Cheyenne. I wouldn't know what to do without you." Reba said sarcastically. "Now who was that young woman who answered the phone?"

"You remember Samantha mom. She was just a baby when you moved out there, but she's practically all grown up now." Cheyenne replied.

"Little Samantha? Shy, quiet Samantha?" Reba questioned.

"Well, she's not so shy anymore. She's fourteen and thinks she's forty." Cheyenne stated.

"Oh I remember those days." Reba said with a smile.

"It's not funny mom. She's driving us crazy; she was kicked out of school for fighting just a few days ago." Cheyenne exclaimed.

"How would you like for Grandma to come down and knock some sense into her?" Reba asked.

"You'd do that for us?" Cheyenne questioned.

"Sure, why not? I'd love to get to see you guys again, plus Grammy Liz straightened Kyra out for me and your dad. Why shouldn't I follow that example and help little Miss Samantha?" Reba said.

"We'd really appreciate it." Cheyenne stated.

"I know." Reba replied. "Well how is Miss Elizabeth?"

"She's doing well. She's getting ready to go off to college. I can't believe it. She wants to go to the University of Houston." Cheyenne said.

"That's great!" Reba exclaimed.

"But it feels like she will be so far away." Cheyenne stated with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"I remember when my baby wanted to go to USC." Reba said. "That's a lot farther away that Houston."

"That was a thousand years ago mom." Cheyenne replied.

"Not the way I remember it." Reba responded. "You, Van, Kyra and Jake have grown up so much since your father and I got divorced all those years ago. It feels like forever ago now that we've been divorced."

"It hasn't been that long mom. About 18 years." Cheyenne said.

"So we can do it? You'll let us come stay with you for a weekend?" Reba asked.

"Sure." Cheyenne responded.

"I'm glad." Reba said. "I love you Cheyenne. Give my love to Elizabeth, Van and Samantha."

"I will. I love you too." Cheyenne replied and they hung up the phone.

_A few days later_

"Do we have everything ready to go?" Reba asked looking at Kara and Lindsay.

"I believe so." Lindsay replied looking in the car at her two little sisters and all the suitcases packed in the car.

"I just don't want to leave anything here. I know that we're flying, but we won't have any time to come back if we've left anything." Reba stated.

"Don't worry mom. We've got everything under control." Kara said with a smile.

"Alright. Let's roll." Reba and the girls hopped into the car and drove towards the airport. It took almost three hours to get everybody through security and to the gate for their flight. When on the plane, Reba took two Dramamine pills and fell asleep. Jersey and Jordan fell asleep not much later after her.

_Several hours later_

Reba, Lindsay, Kara, Jordan, and Jersey were getting off the plane and walking towards the baggage claim when a young woman with long blonde hair ran up and put her arms around Reba.

"I've missed you!" The girl exclaimed. Reba just laughed.

"Hello Elizabeth. I've missed you too. I hear that you're going off to college soon." Reba said.

"Yes I am." Elizabeth giggled. Reba turned to face Kara and Lindsay.

"Girls, this is your niece, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is your Aunt Lindsay and your Aunt Kara." Reba stated.

"Hi!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Kara and Lindsay just looked at Reba.

"She has a lot of energy. She's been that way since she was a little girl." Reba said.

"Oh boy." Kara said and looked at her older sister.

"This is definitely going to be the longest weekend in history." Lindsay stated. Kara nodded in agreeance. Reba and Elizabeth walked over and met Cheyenne and Van.

"I've missed you mom." Cheyenne hugged her mother tightly.

"Hi Mrs. M." Van said when Cheyenne let go of her. Reba looked at Van confused.

"What?" Reba asked.

"You were Mrs. H when you were married to Mr. H and when you were divorced, but since you got married again, now you're Mrs. M." Van clarified.

"Van, we have been in-laws for over 20 years, why don't you just call me Reba?" Reba asked.

"No can do Mrs. M." Van stated.

"Fine, but Van if you are going to call me something, please call me Mrs. H; I'm used to that. It's not easy to learn a new name." Reba said.

"That's fine. Let's get to get house. We live across town as you know. But we will drop you off at the old place. It's not changed at all since you left it. We haven't taken any of your old stuff out of it. Now Kyra took her stuff with her and Jake took his, but we made sure that everything else stayed the same." Van replied.

"Thank you Van." Reba responded. They all got into the car and drove down to the house. When Reba walked in the front door of her former home in Houston, Texas she leaned against the railing and sighed.

"What's wrong mom?" Cheyenne asked.

"Nothing's wrong Cheyenne." Reba put her arm around Cheyenne's shoulder. "I'm home."


	10. Houston Family Meets Boston Family

The next morning Reba woke up to Jordan screeching in the next room and somebody trying to calm her down. Reba got up and walked into the other room. When she opened the door, she saw Jake trying to pick up her daughter, and not doing very good at that.

"Jake, please, let me show you how to pick her up." Reba said. Jake looked up at his mom. He ran over and hugged her.

"I've missed you! I'm sorry I haven't been up to see you, Jack and my sisters yet. I wanted to come see you, but I got busy with my life for work and school." Jake said.

"I know. My son is a busy man, he's an architect." Reba replied with a smile.

"I want to be an architect. I have a few more years in school until it is official." Jake corrected her. Reba smiled at her son.

"Okay." Reba said. "Well, let's see how to pick up Jordan so she won't cry. Come here." Jake walked over to her. "Hold out your arm, and support her head." Reba took the baby out of the bed and put her in Jake's arms and this time she doesn't cry. She smiled at Jake. "She likes you."

"Yeah I guess she does." Jake responded.

"Are Cheyenne and Kyra here?" Reba asked.

"Not yet, they will be here in a few hours. But you do have a visitor or two downstairs." Jake stated.

"Who? I didn't think anybody even knew I was here." Reba said.

"Oh, you'll be surprised alright mom. I would just go on down." Jake replied with a sly smile. Reba walked out of the nursery and down the stairs. Sitting on the couch were Barbara Jean, Brock and Henry.

"Reba!" Barbara Jean exclaimed and ran over and hugged her. "How are ya?"

"In pain." Reba squeaked out in almost a whisper. "Please let go of me." Barbara Jean let her go and Reba gasped for air.

"So how's the fancy life in Boston?" Brock asked.

"It's good." Reba said.

"So why are you back here?" Brock questioned in a patronizing manner.

"I'm here because my family is here. My three beautiful children are here." Reba responded.

"Sure." Brock replied. Henry stood up and walked over to Barbara Jean.

"Well boy, isn't he getting to be so big? I can't believe it." Reba said.

"I can't either. My little boy is growing up." Barbara Jean stated getting all teary eyed. Just then Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, Samantha and Kyra walked through the front door.

"I'm glad to get to see you guys again." Reba said and hugged Kyra. "How's my rock star daughter?" Kyra smiled.

"I'm not a rock star, but I'm doing well. I'm glad to see you. We've all really missed you around here." Kyra stated.

"Well I've missed all of you too." Reba replied. Then she looked at Samantha. "Hey Samantha, how about you and I go out for breakfast just the two of us?"

"Sure." Samantha said.

"Okay, let me get dressed and then we can go out wherever you want to go." Reba stated and then walked up the stairs. Cheyenne turns around and looks at Samantha.

"Don't you spend a dime more than your grandma wants to. You hear me?" Cheyenne asked.

"Come on. She and grandpa have to have a lot of money. He's a psychiatrist. They are usually loaded." Samantha said.

"I don't care. You are not going to take advantage of your grandma. Got it?" Cheyenne glared at her.

"I guess so." Samantha sighed looking down at her feet. A few minutes later Reba came down the stairs.

"Is my old car still in the garage?" Reba asked.

"Yeah, we didn't take the car." Cheyenne responded.

"Can I assume that the keys are still in their right place?" Reba questioned and Cheyenne nodded.

"We didn't touch anything." Kyra stated. Reba walked into the kitchen, grabbed her car keys, her purse and she walked out the front door with Samantha.

"She didn't even stay that long to talk." Barbara Jean said disappointed. Cheyenne smiled.

"No, but she is straightening out my situation." Cheyenne stated.

_ In the car_

"So where would you like to go?" Reba asked Samantha.

"Oh I don't care. Wherever you want to eat is fine with me." Samantha replied.

"What's going on? This isn't the same Samantha that I met yesterday. That witty, sarcastic girl that reminds me so much of myself as a girl." Reba said. Samantha looked up at her.

"What?" She asked.

"When I talk to you and when your mom told me about all the trouble you had, it reminded me of the girl I used to be." Reba stated.

"You were a girl once?" Samantha questioned. Reba laughed.

"Yes, believe it or not, at one time I was a girl your age. Sure it was back in the mid-1970s and the world was a different place, but I was." Reba replied.

"Oh." Samantha looked down at her hands. Reba stopped the car at the stop light and looked at her granddaughter.

"Why are you giving your mama such fits?" Reba asked.

"What do you mean?" Samantha questioned. Reba gave her the "Reba look" and Samantha started pouring out her sob story. "It's not me. Elizabeth is never in trouble. She always gets praised for what she does. She makes straight A's in school, when I bring a report card home that has A's and B's, mom and dad ask why I can't be like her. It's starting to get on my nerves. Don't they know that I'm my own person?"

"Ah, the old sibling rivalry stuff. What generation is that going to end with?" Reba asked looking at the steering wheel and sighed.

"Is that a question for me to answer?" Samantha questioned confused.

"No." Reba sighed again and then started to go when the light turned green. "That's a question for the ages."

"Oh." Samantha said.

"Well Samantha, I think that your mama and I will have to have a talk and this should fix everything. But you have to promise me something." Reba said.

"Anything." Samantha replied.

"I will talk to your mom, but you have to quit acting up." Reba responded.

"I think I can do that." Samantha stated.

"Good." Reba exclaimed. Reba and Samantha ended up going to McDonalds and both getting a sausage biscuit with a slice of cheese and an orange juice. When they got back to the house, Cheyenne and Van were sitting on the couch, Kyra and Elizabeth were sitting in the chairs near the couch.

"Cheyenne, I would like a word with you and Van." Reba stated. They stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Did you fix the problem?" Cheyenne asked.

"No, but I think I have found a way to fix it. How often do you compare Elizabeth and Samantha to each other?" Reba questioned.

"We compare them in everything because they are so similar." Van replied.

"They are similar but they aren't the same! You never compare two children to each other. Samantha is just trying to show you that she's not Elizabeth. Pay her some attention as Samantha and she won't be the troublemaker she is now." Reba exclaimed.

"Okay." Cheyenne said with her arms crossed. "We won't compare the girls anymore."

"Thank you. Now where are your father and Barbara Jean?" Reba asked.

"They had to leave. They told me to tell you that they would talk to you again soon, and that they were sorry to hear about Jack." Cheyenne responded.

"Where are Kara and Lindsay?" Reba questioned.

"We're right here mom." Kara said as they walked down the stairs.

"We just can't believe you actually used to live here and we've never seen the place. We're just looking around. It looks a lot different from our house back home." Lindsay stated.

"Well, back home your father and I had a decorator come in and fix up the place. When this house was bought, we were too poor to even think about a decorator so I did this place up all by myself." Reba said.

"Wow. Very nice." Lindsay said.

"Thank you Lindsay." Reba replied. "Well I know we've only been here a few days, but we gotta hit the road. Is everybody packed?" Reba looked at Lindsay and Kara and they both nodded.

"The suitcases are right up stairs. I even packed Jersey and Jordan's stuff too." Kara said.

"Well thanks Kara." Reba stated with a smile.

"Bye mom." Cheyenne hugged her mom.

"I love you Cheyenne. Don't be a stranger, come up and see us whenever you want to." Reba said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." Cheyenne replied. Reba picked up her suitcase and with tears walked out the front door of the house.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked. Reba wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked at Kara.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that I'm really leaving my home of 20 years." Reba said. She looked back and looked at the house.


	11. The Family Moves Back To Houston

When Reba and the girls get home life starts calming down some. Life isn't as hectic as it was before. Reba can just sit back and take a breath.

"Mom, you know something I realized lately?" Kara asked a few weeks after they got back.

"What's that Kara?" Reba questioned.

"You seemed really happy down in Houston, but now you seem really tense. Why is that?" Kara wondered.

"I'm not sure Kara. I mean Houston was my home for twenty-five years, but it can't be that." Reba responded.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

"It could be. I just didn't think so." Reba explained. "Where's your sister? I have actually been wanting to talk to you guys about a decision I've been wanting to make anyway."

"Lindsay!" Kara hollered up the stairs.

"Yeah Kara?" Lindsay asked.

"Mom needs us, come down here!" Kara screeched. Reba rubbed her finger in her ear.

"Thanks Kara. I know I couldn't have done that myself." Reba said. Kara smiled at her.

"Sorry?" Kara asked. Reba nodded her head.

"You're okay Kara. Just next time actually go up to her bedroom okay?" Reba asked.

"Okay." Kara replied. Lindsay came bounding down the stairs.

"Mom, is something the matter? What's wrong?" Lindsay asked.

"I appreciate your attentiveness Lindsay, but I assure you that nothing is wrong. In fact, I wanted your opinion about something." Reba responded.

"Okay, let's hear it." Lindsay said.

"Since your dad isn't here, how do you feel about going back to Houston? My other kids are there, my house; I just feel more comfortable there. It doesn't have to be a permanent solution." Reba said.

"I think it's a great idea!" Kara exclaimed.

"My vote is also in the positive direction. I think this is very cool mom." Lindsay said with a smile. "Dad left you; you have to do what you can to make yourself happy. Especially since you've got that baby on the way."

"Well if you guys are sure about it and you don't have any reservations about it, how soon do you think it can be before you're all packed to go?" Reba questioned.

"Just a matter of hours, don't you think Linds?" Kara asked looking at her big sister.

"Give me two or three hours and I should be fine mom." Lindsay responded with a smile to both her mom and younger sister.

"Thanks girls. I am going to call Cheyenne and tell her about our decision." Reba said.

"Shouldn't you call daddy first?" Kara asked looking at her mom.

"Your dad will find out soon enough. Right now I have to make the plans so that we can actually get down to Texas to live." Reba replied. Kara looked at Lindsay. Lindsay shrugged. If mom didn't care how dad felt or if he even knew where they were, there was definitely some trouble or tension between their parents. But both girls had learned over the years that it was easier to stay out of it than try to get into the middle of it.

[

A few days later, everything was settled. Reba and the girls were flying down to Houston to take care of some of the final paperwork before they were able to move. Reba dropped Lindsay and Kara off with Cheyenne and Van so she could go to the attorney's office.

"So are you guys excited about coming to Houston?" Cheyenne asked.

"I'm a little nervous, but I have never seen Mom as happy as she was when we visited you guys." Kara said.

"I can understand. Leaving the town you grew up in, your school, having to meet new people. It can be kind of scary I admit." Cheyenne responded.

"Well, we aren't doing this for ourselves. We're doing it for mom. If we were doing it for ourselves we'd still be back in Boston." Lindsay confessed.

"Yeah, I feel the same way about Houston. I've never lived anywhere but here." Cheyenne stated.

"I'm sorry Cheyenne if it seemed like we weren't getting along when we came to Houston before. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that mom had another life before she had us." Lindsay said.

"You're fine Lindsay. I'm also trying to get used to the fact that my mother is leading a double life." Cheyenne replied.

"A double life?" Kara questioned looking at Cheyenne.

"Well sure, she's leading the life that involves me, Kyra, Jake, dad, Van, Elizabeth and Samantha; then she has the life with you guys." Cheyenne said kind of in an insensitive unintentional Cheyenne way. Lindsay grunted. Kara just looked between Cheyenne and Lindsay.

"I guess I understand what you mean Cheyenne." Kara responded.

"Where are Van, Kyra, Jake, Elizabeth, Samantha and your dad?" Kara asked.

"Well Van took Elizabeth and Samantha to a movie, Jake's in school, Kyra is off with her band. But my dad and his new wife should be over here any minute." Cheyenne said and the door opened. "Speak of the devil."

"Literally." Lindsay said into Kara's ear and that made her laugh.

"Hello girls." Barbara Jean said to them. She looked from Lindsay to Kara and then back to Lindsay. "You can definitely tell who your parents are." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, everybody says Kara has mom's hair and dad's coloring and I have mom's complexion and dad's hair." Lindsay said. Barbara Jean nodded which made Lindsay laugh. This woman is something gullible. She just pulled all of that out of the air. After sitting for a few moments in silence the front door opened. Reba walked in.

"Well?" Kara asked. Reba has a huge smile on her face.

"It's official. We are now residence of Houston, Texas!" Reba exclaimed.


	12. Jack Calls Reba

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I've written on this story, if you've been following me, you know that I've been working on a lot of other stories lately. But this one is almost completed. **

Reba was cleaning the house one day about six months after she and the girls had moved to Houston when her cell phone rang. She stopped and took it out of her pocket.

"Hello?" Reba asked without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey hon." A male voice said from on the other end. Reba eased herself onto the couch.

"Jack? Is that you? What are you calling for?" Reba asked. Jack laughed.

"You are my family after all. I was just calling to see how everybody is doing. Oh and call the phone company. Every time I try to call the house phone it says that the phone has been disconnected. That's why I decided to call your cell phone this time." Jack said.

"Jack, the phone is working just fine. Now I was doing some work. Can I let you go so I can do this?" Reba asked him.

"I guess. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be coming home earlier than I thought." Jack stated.

"What?" Reba questioned.

"Yeah. They told me yesterday that instead of having to be here in France two years that they only need me for one. Since that year is almost three quarters of the way over, I should be home in about two or three months." Jack replied.

"Oh that's good." Reba said.

"You don't seem very happy about that." Jack stated.

"It's not that. I'm just tired and I've been working a really long time today." Reba said.

"Oh I forgot. How are the kids and that baby doing?" Jack questioned.

"Well school has started, so the Kara and Lindsay are in school. The other two are still home with me. And the baby that you forgot about is doing okay. We only have about three more weeks until he comes into this world." Reba replied.

"It's a boy?" Jack asked sounding excited. The front door opened. Reba looked up and saw her oldest daughter standing there.

"Yeah, you finally get the son you've always wanted." Reba repositioned herself on the couch. "Now as I said Jack, I really have to go. I'm really busy and can't talk to you right now."

"Okay. I was just calling to see how you all were and I wanted to tell you my good news. I will call closer to time for when I'm getting out of here." Jack said and hung up the phone. Cheyenne walked over and sat on the couch next to Reba.

"What's going on mom?" Cheyenne asked. Reba looked at her.

"Jack called. He said he's coming home earlier than he expected." Reba replied.

"Does he know you guys came back to Houston? That will be a big surprise for him when he gets back." Cheyenne stated. Reba shook her head.

"No, I didn't tell him. The girls and I agreed that if he didn't want to be a part of our lives that we could go without his consent." Reba stated.

"That wasn't a good idea mom. I think you should talk to him." Cheyenne replied. Reba shrugged. "Mom, this is too much to spring on him when he gets home. I'm not going to let you just surprise him with this change. My mom wouldn't do that, or let me do that. You have changed since you were up in Boston mom. And I can't always say it was for the better." Cheyenne got off the couch and walked towards the front door and closed it behind her.


	13. Premature Labor

**A/N: This chapter takes place two days after Reba talked to Jack on the phone.**

"Lindsay!" Kara hollered as she ran through the house. Reba leaned against the wall between the kitchen and the living room.

"Kara, don't yell." Reba said. Kara turned around and looked at her mom.

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to yell." Reba walked towards the couch and grabbed onto it. "Mom!" Kara ran over to her. "What's the matter?"

"I'm okay. I'm fine." Reba sighed and let go of her grasp on the couch.

"Are you sure? Do you need help?" Kara asked. Reba walked around the arm of the couch and sat down.

"I'll be fine. Why don't you go get your sister?" Reba asked.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kara questioned. Then a thought dawned on her. "You're having the baby aren't you?" Reba nodded silently. "I'll be back." Kara ran up the stairs. She rushed into Lindsay's room. Lindsay was wearing her headphones and took them off when she saw Kara come in.

"What have I told you about coming into my bedroom?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm sorry Lindsay, but mom is downstairs having the baby." Kara said.

"WHAT?" Lindsay jumped up off her bed. "How?" Kara glared at her.

"Come on. Let's just get downstairs and help mom." Kara replied. Both girls tore down the stairs and saw Reba still sitting on the couch taking deep breaths. Kara grabbed the phone and dialed. She waited for a minute. "Elizabeth, please let me talk to your mom." Kara waited a few more moments. "Cheyenne, I'm here with mom. Can you come over here? Mom's kinda, uh, uh, well she's having the baby." Reba and Lindsay looked at each other and then looked at Kara. Reba grabbed a hold of the cushion and Lindsay practically landed at her feet.

"Are you sure that this isn't false labor?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't think it is Lindsay. I've had several children, I know the signs." Reba replied. Kara put the phone down.

"They will be here in a few minutes." Kara stated. Jake walked down the stairs.

"Hi guys." Jake looked at his mom. "What's going on with mom?" He walked over to her. "Mom, are you okay?" Reba took a deep breath, held it in, let it out and then nodded. "I'm fine Jake. I need you to watch Jersey and Jordan for me. As well as Kara and Lindsay."

"What?" Kara asked.

"No way. I'm not staying here. We are going with you." Lindsay replied. Reba shook her head no.

"This could take hours. You are not going. I am telling you to stay here with your brother." Reba stated.

"Mom, I want to-" Lindsay started to say. Reba glared at her.

"Young lady, I'm in a lot of pain, my fuse is shorter than usual, and I am not in the mood to argue with you." Reba paused. "But I do have to use the bathroom." Reba stood and walked out of the room. Cheyenne busted through the door with Van trailing behind her.

"Where's mom?" Cheyenne blurted out.

"She's in the bathroom." Kara responded. Cheyenne started to run towards the bathroom when Van grabbed her arm and she swung back towards him. (**A/N: I know it's really a movie cliché, but hey work with me here. =D ) **

"What are you going to do to help you mom by running into the bathroom with her?" Van asked. Cheyenne took a breath. Reba walked back out and laid her head on the wall.

"Lindsay? Remember when you asked me if it was false labor?" Reba asked. Lindsay nodded. "I can tell you right now it's not."

"Mom?" Cheyenne questioned.

"My water just broke. It's not false labor." Reba stated.

"Oh boy. Cheyenne, let's get Mrs. H in the car and get out of here." Van said. Reba, Cheyenne and Van rushed out of the house.

"I hope mom's okay." Kara said.

"Me too. The baby's early, too early." Lindsay replied.

[

Several hours later, Kara and Lindsay were sitting in the living room with Jordan, Jersey and Jake.

"Jake, what do you think is going on with mom? Do you think she's okay?" Kara asked.

"Kara, come here." Jake replied. Kara walked over and sat next to Jake. He wrapped his arm around her. "You're my little sister. So I'm going to tell you the truth, this isn't going to be a cakewalk for mom. But she is going to be okay. I promise." The phone rang and Kara jumped up and ran over to the phone.

"Hello?" Kara asked.

"Kara? Hi Kara. Look, um, this is Cheyenne. We're still down here with mom. They say that she's doing okay. The baby is going to be early, and with mom's age it's not going to be easy; but they say that's she progressing the way she's supposed to be. In just a few hours we should have a new little brother or sister." Cheyenne said.

"Really? Oh that's good!" Kara replied.

"I have to go now. I just wanted to tell you that." Cheyenne said and they hung up.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked.

"That was Cheyenne. She said that the doctors say it should just be a few more hours before the baby is here." Kara responded.

"Okay. That's good." Lindsay stated.

[

Fifty-seven hours after Cheyenne called the girls, Reba sat in the hospital bed with a beautiful baby boy. Cheyenne and Van were both sitting the room with them.

"Did you call your sisters?" Reba asked and lay against the pillow.

"Yeah mom, I called them. Van is going to go get them when you're feeling better." Cheyenne replied.

"Cheyenne, I think I can judge how I feel. I'm up to it." Reba stated and sat up in the bed.

"Mom, you'd been in labor for sixty-five hours. You're tired, you need some sleep before we bring Jordan and Jersey up to see you." Cheyenne replied. The nurse who was checking Reba's IV agreed.

"Hey mom, you really should listen to your daughter here. She makes sense." The nurse smiled. "Are you ready to sleep some? I'll take the baby to the nursery for you." Reba handed the baby to the nurse.

"Thank you." Reba replied. "I guess I do need some sleep." Reba rolled over and closed her eyes.

"What did you name him after all mom?" Cheyenne asked. Reba opened her eyes and looked at her daughter.

"Jack and I agreed that we were going to name him Andrew James Morgan." Reba said.

"That's a beautiful name." Cheyenne stated.

"Thank you. I thought it was." Reba replied.


	14. Andrew Comes Home

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've added a chapter to this story. I'm going to work my hardest to have all my stories completed by Valentine's Day 2012. That's my goal. There are only 2 more chapters in this story after the one you're reading right now. =) Happy reading.**

Van and Cheyenne were watching T.V. in the living room one afternoon.

"Cheyenne, when is your mom getting home?" Van asked. Cheyenne looked up at the clock.

"I don't know. It's about seven thirty. Mom has spent almost every waking moment up at the hospital with Andrew. I know that's her baby and everything, but she's wearing herself out. He's been in the hospital for six weeks and I don't know how much she's been up there with him." Cheyenne replied. Kara walked into the room.

"Hi Cheyenne, hi Van." She said with a smile.

"Hi Kara. Why don't you come here? You and I haven't really had much sisterly bonding time. Mainly because you guys lived so far away. Why don't you tell me some about yourself." Cheyenne said. Just then the door opened. Kara, Van and Cheyenne looked at the door. A tired Reba walked in. They all rushed over to her.

"Mom, I'm so glad you're home." Kara grabbed her mom and hugged her. Reba groaned. "Oh, I'm sorry mom." Kara stepped back. Cheyenne walked over and put her hand on Reba's shoulder.

"Mom, you can't do this anymore. Let us go up and sit with Andrew." Cheyenne said.

"Yeah Mrs. H; you're running yourself ragged and you can't do that." Van chimed in and Kara nodded.

"Don't worry guys; I won't be doing making very many more trips to the hospital." Reba said.

"Why not?" Cheyenne asked with a worried look. Reba looked at her daughter and smiled.

"They are sending him home tomorrow. He's been in the hospital six weeks and he's finally big enough that he can be here with us. I'm so glad. I don't for one minute want any of you thinking I was complaining about going up to the hospital all this time because I'd do it again in a heartbeat; but I am thrilled that he'll be able to come home. I want him to be able to sleep in a crib, to be out of that hospital." Reba said with tears in her eyes. "I just wish Jack was here to see our little boy growing up. He's already missed so much of his life." Cheyenne hugged her mom.

"It'll be okay mom. We're here for you." Cheyenne said. Reba sniffled.

"I know you are Cheyenne. And I'm so thankful that I have you to help." Reba looked at Kara and put her hand on Kara's chin. "All of you." She smiled. "Well, what have you guys got for dinner? Did you eat yet?"

"Well, I got a pizza a few hours ago and we all ate on it." Van stated. Reba looked at him.

"You, Cheyenne, Jake, Kyra, Kara, Lindsay, Elizabeth, Samantha, Jordan and Jersey shared a pizza?" Reba questioned.

"I never said evenly." Van replied looking at the floor.

"Come on! Let's go into the kitchen and I'll start whipping something up for us to eat." Reba said and they all followed her into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Cheyenne asked. "I think mom has finally lost it."

"Who cares? As long as she can still make a good meatloaf." Van replied.

"Van!" Cheyenne slapped him.

[

The next morning, everybody got up bright and early to go to the hospital with Reba to pick up the new addition to the family. Since there were eleven people going to the hospital, plus Reba had to bring the baby home they had to take Reba's old car that was still at the house, Cheyenne's car and Van's new truck. They all piled out of the house and into the vehicles to load up. When they got to the hospital the nurse's jaw dropped.

"You people can't all be in here. What's going on?" She asked. Reba sighed. She turned and looked at the kids.

"Guys, why don't you go into the waiting room? I can handle this myself." Reba said. With a sigh, they walked away from the counter. Reba turned back to face them. "Hello, I'm Reba Morgan. My son Andrew is supposed to be discharged this morning. He's been in here about six weeks." The nurse looked at the chart and then back at Reba. She smiled.

"Oh yeah, I see that in here. Aww, that's your son? He's really livened this place up. I'm going to miss him around here. But I'm glad that he's going to be able to go home." The nurse stated. "Let's go get him." Reba followed the nurse into the room where Andrew was laying. The nurse took Andrew out of the bed and handed him to Reba. Reba smiled uncontrollably. The nurse looked at them and smiled.

"He was awfully tiny when he was born. Is this the first time you've gotten to hold him?" The nurse asked. Reba looked up at her.

"No, I got to hold him when he was first born, but this is the first time I've gotten to hold him since then." Reba explained.

"Oh. Well, all I need you to do is come over to the desk and sign some papers and then we can let you go." They walked out of the room and over to the nurses' station. Just then, Van walked over to them.

"Van! I thought I told you all to stay in the other room." Reba said between his teeth. Van was holding onto a car seat.

"I thought that you might want this for him. I know that when we had Elizabeth and Samantha we couldn't leave the hospital without it." Van replied. Reba nodded.

"Thank you Van. I'm sorry; I completely forgot that you had that." Reba leaned down and placed Andrew in the car seat and buckled it in. Then she took the papers from the nurse and signed them. She handed them back to her and they walked out of the room carrying the car seat with Andrew already drifting off to sleep.

[

"WAAHH!" Andrew screamed out at two thirty in the morning just a few days later. Lindsay, Cheyenne, Van, Kyra, Jake and Kara were in the kitchen at the table.

"Why does he keep crying?" Kara asked as she tried to plug her ears.

"Babies just cry sometimes Kara. There's nothing we can do to help them." Cheyenne replied.

"But shouldn't mom be able to take care of him? After all, he is her son." Lindsay stated. They all looked at her.

"Babies have a habit of crying a lot Lindsay. Elizabeth used to cry all the time. I never got a good night's sleep while she was a baby." Jake stated.

"Really?" Lindsay asked with wide eyes. Jake nodded at his younger sister. "What have we gotten ourselves in for?" There was silence. A moment of perfect silence. Nobody took a breath. Then they all sighed.

"Finally, he went to sleep." Kara said.

"Let's try going back up to go to bed." Cheyenne said. They all stood up except Van.

"No." Van said. They all looked at him.

"What do you mean? Come on, he's asleep." Cheyenne said.

"He's a baby Cheyenne. If we all go storming up the stairs to go to bed; that will probably wake him up." Cheyenne sat back down.

"He's right." Cheyenne said.

"Okay, well a few of us can go right?" Kara asked.

"Yeah Kara." Cheyenne smiled. "You and Lindsay can go up first. We'll go two at a time. Then Jake and Kyra are next. Van and I will be last." Before the two girls could head up the stairs, Reba walked into the kitchen.

"He's finally asleep. I'm sorry he woke all of you up. He's got a set of lungs like I've never heard before." Reba said.

"You're telling us." Kyra replied.

"Well, I just came to tell you that we've all got stuff to do tomorrow and that it probably wouldn't be wise for you all to stay up all that much longer." Reba stated.

"We know mom. We were actually just about to head to bed." Cheyenne said. Then two by two just like the original plan, they all headed up the stairs to bed. Reba stood on the bottom step of the stairs before she headed up the stairs.

_"I don't know what I've gotten myself into. I'm raising five children under the same roof with my three grown children and two grandkids. The only thing that could possibly make this worse would be if Barbara Jean and Brock were to move in here. We already don't have enough room as it is."_ Reba thought as she walked up the stairs. _"It might be difficult, but I don't think I've ever had as much fun."_

**A/N: Stay tuned! Hopefully the next chapter will come soon!**


	15. Stranger in Foreign Lands

**A/N: It has been two weeks since Chapter 14.**

Reba was up in the nursery with Andrew, Jersey and Jordan. Andrew was in her arms.

"Rock a bye baby." Reba started when she heard footsteps behind her chair. She stopped rocking. Could an intruder have gotten into her home? Would he want the baby? Would he kill her and Andrew? What about Jersey and Jordan? They were both asleep. The footsteps didn't come closer, so Reba wasn't sure if he decided to leave or not.

"Well…" The strange voice said. "Did you miss me?"

"Jack!" Reba exclaimed and jumped up out of the chair. Her husband held his arms out wide to embrace her, not realizing she had Andrew in her arms.

"Is this the baby?" Jack asked after a little while of hugging and silence. He'd been gone almost a year. Reba nodded.

"I've been excited for when you'd meet. Jack, this is your son Andrew James Morgan. Andrew, this is your daddy big boy." Reba said.

"Here, let me hold him for you." Jack said. "You have to be exhausted." Reba handed Jack the baby.

"I have to use the ladies' room." Andrew screamed and cried when his mama walked away.

"It's okay little guy. I'm here for you. Don't cry." Jack tried to calm his son. He continued to scream until Reba walked back in then all he did was cry- loudly.

"Maybe we oughta take him into the bedroom so he doesn't wake up the others." Reba nodded in agreeance and they walked into their bedroom. Jack handed Andrew back to Reba and instantly he stopped crying. Reba saw the hurt expression in Jack's eyes and on his face.

"He's just spent more time with me is all Jack. Now, tell me, how was France?" Reba asked.

"Gorgeous. We have to go to Paris for our twenty-fifth anniversary. You'll love it." Reba started laughing. "What?"

"We haven't even been married fifteen yet." Reba replied.

"I know. I'm planning ahead." Jack responded with a smile. Reba laid Andrew on the bed next to her to give her arms a break. "Why is it he cries when I hold him, but he doesn't cry for you?" Reba laughed.

"Jack, Andrew and I have been together for a long time. You just came back. It'll take time." Jack walked out of the room.

"It'll take time. Sure. I'm a stranger to my own son." Jack stated. Lindsay walked upstairs. "Hi Lindsay." Lindsay looked at her dad, but ignored him. "What's with her?" He asked himself. "I truly am a stranger to my family. Even my wife. Was a year in Paris worth all of this? Maybe I should have taken Reba and the girls with me to France. At least then I would still have my wife and children with me at my side. Instead, now I'm completely forgotten and I'm a stranger in foreign lands."


	16. The End

**A/N: Well it has only taken me a year and a half, but this story is finally to the end! =D A special THANKS to all my readers who were faithful and patient and being with me during this last year and a half. I started this story when I started college and it wasn't easy to keep up with because of my studies, but now it's complete and you can read it more than once if you'd like. (= Well, without further ado….**

Jack sat in his lawyer's office a week and a half after getting back from Paris.

"I want a divorce." The lawyer looked at him and smiled.

"Jack, we aren't even dating." He chuckled.

"I mean from my wife." Jack said with his arms crossed glaring at his attorney.

"I know what you mean Jack. You have been together for almost twenty years and now you want a divorce?" He questioned looking at jack.

"I feel like an outsider in my own home. My wife doesn't want me there. Neither do my kids. My youngest cries every time I try to hold him. It's hard trying to fit into this premade family. My wife's ex-husband has even come into the picture to help raise my children. I just can't it anymore." Jack said.

"How long were you gone? After so long a family starts going through the abandonment process. Particularly, young children. They don't remember a lot and if somebody isn't in their life for a while they tend to forget different people. Plus, your son is an infant who wasn't even born when you left correct?" He asked leaning up.

"Wait a minute, are you saying this is MY fault?" Jack exclaimed. The attorney shook his head.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that things like this tend to happen. Nobody is to blame when it comes to small children. But if you want to get a divorce I'm the person to go to." The lawyer leaned back and smiled. Jack stood and walked out of the office.

[

Reba was sitting in the living room with Brock. He was holding the baby. Jack's ears turned blood red when he walked in his front door. What was that man doing holding his baby? Jack walked over to her.

"Reba, can I talk to you?" Reba looked up at him.

"What's the matter?" She asked him.

"We need to go into the kitchen and talk privately." Jack said and then looked at Brock.

"I think I should be going." Brock stated.

"Good idea." Jack said sarcastically. Reba glared at him while she took Andrew from Brock. Brock left and they walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Reba whirled around and glared at her husband. "He may be my ex-husband, but at least he has been here for me and my kids since we moved to Houston."

"Your kids? That's my problem! You all are leaving me out of my own family! I haven't been back very long and I'm an outsider in my own family." Jack hollered.

"If you're an outsider Jack you did that yourself! I didn't tell you to leave Boston! I didn't tell you to go to Paris! If I recall I asked you to stay here!" Reba screamed. Andrew started crying really loudly because his parents were getting worked up. Reba calmly looked down at her baby boy and smiled at him. "I'm sorry Andrew." She looked at Jack. "I'm going to go put him in his crib and then we can finish this discussion." Reba walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She laid Andrew in his crib and rubbed the side of his cheek with her finger softly and slowly. She smiled at him and then sighed. She walked out of the room, down the stairs and back into the kitchen. Jack was sitting at the kitchen table. "Now, what was it you were trying to say?" Reba asked. Jack stood.

"I feel like I don't belong here anymore. For Pete's sake you even moved across the country without even consulting me first!" Jack exclaimed.

"You have done a bang up job excluding yourself from our family Jack. You are the one who left for two years to go to Paris, France. Not me! I didn't ask you to go. I offered to go with you. You said no." Reba reminded him. Jack sighed.

"I know. I was thinking earlier that maybe I should have taken you guys with me. I feel terrible that I did that; but you could have at least told me you were moving BEFORE you did!" Reba whirled around and stood right in front of Jack looking up into his deep brown eyes. Their noses were almost touching.

"The reason I didn't tell you about the move Jack was because you didn't care enough about our family to stay in the same country with us, that I thought you weren't coming back. I didn't think you cared enough about us." Reba stated and then started to cry. She pulled herself away and sat on the kitchen counter. She looked over as her dumbstruck husband stood there. "Maybe I shouldn't have moved; but I needed to have some part of my family around. You weren't here, and I needed my kids. Brock has been coming around to help. We aren't seeing each other. He is still legally married to Barbara Jean." Reba said. Jack sighed.

"I can't do this anymore." Jack stated.

"Jack," Reba said calmly. She got up off the seat and walked towards him. He backed away from her.

"I talked to a lawyer today. I want a divorce."


End file.
